You Can't Forget
by Keep-Calm-And-Be-A-Princess
Summary: Fang is the school player, and he's been with every girl, except one. Max Ride. This year he's determined to have her, but does Max have a different agenda? What's the dark secret that's she's hiding from Summer that's holding her back from falling in love? Read to find out! NO WINGS. FAX. EGGY.
1. Chapter 1

**MAX POV**

The alarm went off, ringing in a fury, and was soon accompanied by the shouts of my mother and sister for me to get up. Groaning, I pulled the covers back over my head, and squeezed my eyes shut. I had had the nightmare again last night, the same one that had been replaying over and over again in my head for the few weeks that had passed since the end of the Summer party at my friend Nudge's house. I had woken up late at night, and had then been up for hours after, so I was exhausted.

"MAX!" My sister Ella screamed, bursting through my door. She stood over me and I opened one eye, looking up and being shocked to see that she was already dressed and ready. "It's the first day of school! C'mon! I got up and got ready early so that I could get you ready!" She exclaimed with a mischievous smile.

Sitting up slowly, I shook my head. "I can get my self ready." I told her, cracking my back, wrists, and neck. It felt so good.

"But Maaax," She whined. "It's the first day of school. You can't go running around in a pair of ratty old jeans and a tee-shirt with your hair up in a pony tail. Please just let me get you ready?" She pleased.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Sometimes this girl could be quite the diva. I knew that no matter how much I protested, chances are I would never win. She squealed. The girl literally SQUEALED with delight.

"Go get a shower!" She said, grabbing my hands and pulling me out of the bed. "And then meet me back here." Ella told me, giving me a shove towards my door.

"Geeze Ella, calm down." I said, shaking my head, and then I left my room and headed for the bathroom.

The water was warm and inviting, and I spent entirely too much time in there. When I finally got out, Ella was yelling for me to hurry up. Looking in the mirror, I could see the bruise on my right shoulder slowly starting to fade to a greenish yellow, but the ones on my stomach were still dark purple, as if new, even though they were two weeks old. I couldn't let Ella see them. Grabbing my blue robe from the hook on the back of the door, I slipped it on and tied it up, continuing on to my room.

"Okay, so this is what I think you should wear. It's the same thing you wore to Nudge's party! It's sooooo cute, and you haven't worn it since!" Ella said, pointing to the pale blue sweater and white shorts that sat on my bed.

"No." I said, shaking my head and looking at the ground. "I'm not wearing that." I told her.

"But.. Max it's adorable and-" I cut her off by grabbing the clothes and throwing them back into the pile at the bottom of my closet, where they had been buried before.

"No." I repeated firmly. "Pick something else." Ella looked a bit taken a back, but slowly, she went back to being her eccentric self and began digging through my clothes. Finally she came up with a form fitting, spaghetti strap tank top, a white sweater, faded blue-jean shorts, and a pair of white converse.

I asked Ella to leave the room, and then quickly changed and let her back in. I took a seat in front of my mirror. She immediately went to work with my hair and makeup. I warned her not to use too much makeup because whenever she did, I always ended up breaking out. She complied, and when she was done, I couldn't believe what I saw in the mirror. I, Maximum Ride, actually looked stunning. As pretty as Ella and my mom. She had curled the ends of my hair, and I had very light makeup on, and yet it completely transformed me. I stood and put my shoes on, grabbing my new backpack, and Ella and I headed downstairs.

Our mom was waiting at the bottom of the stair with heated pop tarts wrapped in paper towels. She handed the blueberry one to me, and the cherry to Ella. "Alright girls, you'd better get going before your late and- Oh! Max, darling, you look gorgeous!" Mom exclaimed, making me smile and blush slightly. I hardly got compliments because, really, I was just a plain Jane. Outside, a horn honked and we knew that our ride was here.

Ella and I rushed out the door and to the silver SUV that was waiting with my best friend, and her boyfriend. Yeah, that's right, my younger sister has a boyfriend and I don't. Big deal. Ella climbed into the front seat and gave Iggy a kiss while I got into the back.

The car ride the school was short and filled with mindless chatter about all of the things we had done over the Summer, and a lot of flirting between Iggy and Ella. I was so thankful to finally get out of that car when we pulled into a parking space. Leaving the two lovebirds behind, I entered the school, ignoring basically everyone and heading straight for my homeroom.

That is, until a big black wall stepped in front of me and blocked my path. Looking up, I locked eyes with probably the most annoying guy in the entire school, and scowled, crossing my arms.

"Hey Maxie." Came his smooth, and what some girls might call charming, voice.

"It's Max." I sneered, narrowing my eyes. "And you're in my way." I growled at him.

"Now.. Why do you call yourself Max. That's a boys name, and is most certainly not suitable for….." He reached up and ran the back of his hand down the side of my face. "..Such a gorgeous girl."

I smacked his hand away from my. "Get the hell out of my way, Fang. I want nothing to do with you. I didn't last year, or the year before.

"Whatever, Maxie. You'll come around eventually." He sang, and with a smile, he walked around me, revealing his friend Dylan, who had been standing behind him. Dylan walked up close to me with a malicious smile, and I could feel the beginning of an anxiety attack. He didn't speak to me. All he did was wink, and then walk away.

I stood completely frozen, terrified. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I flinched and squeezed my eyes shut. No. No no no no no. Not here.

"Max?" Relief flooded my entire body as I heard my friend Razors voice, and I turned around, meeting his worried blue eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded my head, and he didn't ask any further questions, but he did lean down and give me a hug.

It made me feel a little better… but not much.

**All right guys, there you go! Chapter one(: If you want more, I'm gonna need at least 3 reviews! Tata for now!  
xoxo3 Nikki**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe how many great reviews I got on this! I'm so glad that you guys are liking it so far. He's chapter two! Hope ya'll like it!(:**

**MAX POV**

The first half of the day went annoyingly slow, with teachers repeating the same things over and over again. Dylan wasn't in any of my three morning classes, but unfortunately, Fang was in all of them. He kept pestering me and pestering me, and again and again I would ignore him. He just didn't seem to take a hint though. That's why I was glad when the bell finally rang. Now was the lunch period, and upon entering the cafeteria, a smile grew on my face as I saw my friends all sitting around our usual lunch table. It was as if not a day had gone by since the last day of school last year. As if Summer had never happened.

I wish Summer had never happened.

Walking over, I came to find that Nudge was arguing with Razor, Iggy and Ella were kissing and cuddling, and Angel and Gazzy were talking about their classes. I settled comfortably onto the bench between Nudge and Angel and took out my brown paper bag, dumping out the contents of it and beginning to nibble on my food. All the conversations continued going, and for once I was actually happy with being left alone.

My friends knew something was up with me, they just didn't know what. And whenever they had a free moment, they tended to do nothing but question me about it.

"Maxie!" A voice exclaimed behind me, and I mentally sighed and then turned, scowling up and Fang, who had approached our table with Dylan on his right and another buddy from the football team on his left. He had on a cocky grin and I knew immediately that something was up.

"What do you want?" I snapped, corssing my arms.

"Gee, Maxie. Don't be so mean and try smiling once in a while." He laughed, shaking his head slightly. Then he handed me a piece of purple paper. Snatching it from him, I saw that it was a flyer, and that it was about the homecoming dance at the end of the month.

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked. There was a high chance that I wasn't going, simply because I didn't want to.

"I want you to be my date." Fang announced. Everyone at my table, and many girls at the tables around us, stopped and stared, watching to see my reaction. Everyone knew that I was the only girl in the whole freaking school who hadn't fallen for Fangs charm.

I raised one eyebrow and looked at him to see if he was kidding, before flatly reply, "No."

"Awh come on Maxie. I bet you'd look great in a dress." He teased, poking me on the nose when he said the word "you".

I smacked his hand away in disgust and shook my head. "I said no, Fang. That means fucking no." I snapped at him, narrowing my eyes.

"What the hell, Max? It's just a dance." Fang said, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. "It's not like I'm planning to rape you or anything."

My heart stopped. I mean it, I'm positive that at that second, my heart completely stopped beating. I locked eyes with Dylan and he smirked. HE SMIRKED. I wanted to cry. Shaking my head, I left my lunch and stood, picking up my bag and walking away. I couldn't do this right now. The lunch room was quiet and still as I left, but once I was halfway down the hall, I could hear the chatter start up again.

I found myself in the music room soon enough. The lights were off and the classroom was empty, which was good. I wanted to be alone. Dropping my bag by the door, I headed towards the corner of the room and picked up one of the acoustic guitars. I strummed it a couple times and messed around with the tuning for a little bit. I started to cry then, though I'm not really sure why. I hadn't cried the night of Nudges party. I guess everything was finally getting to me. I slid down the wall until I was sitting on the floor, and out of nowhere, I began to play a song on the guitar that I knew all too well. I sang along to it too.

_Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,_  
_She felt it everyday._  
_And I couldn't help her,_  
_I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_  
_Too many, too many problems._  
_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._  
_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._  
_It's where she lies, broken inside._  
_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._  
_Broken inside._

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why._  
_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind._  
_Be strong, be strong now._  
_Too many, too many problems._  
_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._  
_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._  
_It's where she lies, broken inside._  
_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._  
_Broken inside._

_Her feelings she hides._  
_Her dreams she can't find._  
_She's losing her mind._  
_She's fallen behind._  
_She can't find her place._  
_She's losing her faith._  
_She's fallen from grace._  
_She's all over the place._  
_Yeah,oh_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._  
_It's where she lies, broken inside._  
_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._  
_Broken inside._

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_  
_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

I was shocked to hear clapping when I was done, and I looked up through tear-filled eyes to see Fang standing in the doorway. Except, this was a different Fang. A Fang that I don't think that I've ever seen before.

His expression was soft as he walked over to me and sat down, reaching up and using his thumb to wipe a tear off my cheek. "Maximum Ride doesn't cry.." He said softly, looking at me. I shrugged slightly and looked away. "Dylan told me." He said, and I froze.

"Max, loosing your virginity isn't a bad thing. It's natural. Dylan told me he saw you doing it with some guy from out of town at my sisters party. It's okay, really. I assume he never called after? It's understandable that you wouldn't want to date anyone after something like that." Though his words were meant to help, and he was trying to comfort me, I felt anger bubble up inside me.

"That's what Dylan told you?" I nearly screamed, standing straight up and shaking my head. "I didn't want to loose my virginity that night. It wasn't by choice. And it wasn't from some guy from out of town!" I screamed, walking towards my backpack.

"Max…. What.. What are you talking about?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"Figure it out, Fang." I snapped, and then I stormed out of the room, just as the bell rang, and started for my fourth period class.

**Well, there you have it! 3 reviews and I'll add the next chapter!  
****Xoxo -Nikki**


	3. Chapter 3

******WOAH! I can't believe that people are liking this so much. I'm so glad! I got a lot of questions about the song I used in the last chapter. It was Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne. Anways, here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**MAX POV**

Gym was my fourth period, and since it was the first day, we weren't expected to change into uniforms and actually exercise. Walking into the large area, I saw that the bleachers were pulled out, so I crossed the hardwood, colorful floor and took a seat, watching to see who else would be there.

I was happy when Nudge and Razor entered the gym, and smiled, waving them over. They climbed onto the bleachers and sat on either side of me. Nudge immediately went off.

"Ohmigosh, Max! What happened back in the cafeteria? You like, completely freaked out. At first like, I thought that maybe it was just Fang getting on your nerves or something, but then like.. You just left and I was like, OH MY GOD! Max never gets upset and it just didn't seem-" Razor silenced her by placing a hand over her mouth.

"It was just nerves. He's been bugging me all day, and I guess I just had enough." I lied, shrugging my shoulders. Nudge seemed pleased with the answer, but I could tell that Razor wasn't buying it. He didn't say anything though, thankfully.

Looking up, I saw Fang walk in by himself, head down and a confused look on his face as if he was thinking really heard about something, but was unable to come up with an answer. When he finally looked up, he looked straight at me and our eyes locked. He began walking towards me, quicker than he had been before, until he heard his name being called. I watched as he spun around and scanned the crowed of people walking in. Dylan waved and Fang nodded slightly and turned on his heel, walking toward the boy, fist bumping him.

I turned my gaze away then and stared down at my shoes. Nudge and Razor had gotten into yet another argument, and so I just tuned out until the teachers walked in and began taking role. Once they were done, they told us to just go ahead and do whatever we wanted for the duration of class, but to be ready to actually do stuff next class.

"Hey Max!" Nudge pulled me out of my thoughts. "How's your floor routine coming for you Gymnastics Competition next month?" She asked with a smile.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I'm a medal winning Gymnast. I know what you're thinking, aren't they supposed to be home schooled? Well, yeah. But I got special permission to go to school with my friends, per my mother request. School comes first, Gymnastics second.

"It's pretty much complete. I added a Double Arabian after the Full Twist and before the dance sequence.." I told her, nodding slightly. "I've performed it a couple times. It's definitely rough around the edges, but otherwise alright."

"Can we seeit?" Razor asked with a smile. I looked around the Gym. Everyone was sitting in the bleachers, and I figured I had as much room as I wanted, nodding slowly, I stood up.

"Yeah, I just have to change into more comfortable clothes that are easier to movie in." In my backpack were clothes to work out in since I was planning to go to the gym after school and before gymnastics, so I walked to the locker room and came back changed, with my ipod. Nudge and Razor joined me on the floor.

"I have my portable speakers!" Nudge announced, snatching my ipod from me and plugging it in. I picked the song and lined myself up at a corner of the gym, stretching a little, and the nodding to nudge to start the music.

Three minutes and forty seven seconds later, I was standing in final pose, the one where you raise your arms and smile at the audience and the judges, and I heard clapping. I hadn't even noticed that half the class had stopped what they were doing to watch me. Including Fang and Dylan. I mentally shuddered at the though of Dylan watching me.

"Max that was amazing!" Razor said, and Nudge nodded in agreement.

"You're really going to wow everyone at the competition." Nudge told me, nodding her head. Looking up at the clock, I noticed we only had about ten more minutes to go, and so I walked away from them and towards the locker room where I had left my stuff.

"Max?" I jumped slightly when I heard someone behind me, and I whipped around to see Fang standing there.

"I've gotta change." I said, shaking my head and disappearing into the girls locker room, hoping he'd go away. I was in the process of lifting my shirt up when I heard my name again. I quickly tugged my shirt back down and looked at him, bewildered. "Fang, this is the girls locker room! What the hell are you doing?" I nearly screamed. I noticed his eyes were on my stomach, no doubt having saw my bruise.

"You were raped." He said quietly, looking up at me with soft eyes. "I'm sorry for my comment in the lunch room." I watched his eyes drop to the floor.

"So what?" I asked, shaking my head and turning away from him. I was the strong Maximum Ride. Like he had said before, I didn't cry. "Don't tell anyone." I told him firmly.

"But.. Whoever did this… They should be punished." He told me, bewildered.

"No. They should be punished, but no one will believe me, so they wont be. Besides, I'm over it." I told him, taking my clothes and changing in a bathroom stall. I came back out to see him with his arms crossed.

"I'm telling someone." He told me firmly.

"No you're not. Because if you do, you'll be throwing your best friend under the bus." I told him, shoving my gym clothes into a bag.

"Dylan? No way! Now I know your lying Max." He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you'd do that. That's sick, you know. Making up a lie like that. God, that's disgusting." He shook his head again and stormed out of the locker room. I wanted to cry. That's what I had meant when I said that no one would believe me.

Dylan was an all around great kid. Quarterback of the football team, straight A's, no blemishes on his permanent record, dad's head of the town police force, and moms an oncologist. He was the All American Dream kid. So who would believe me?Walking out of the locker room and back into the gym, all eyes locked on me, and instantly I knew. Fang had told EVERYONE. Even my friends looked at me like I was a freak. Turning quickly, I ran. I didn't want to be her. News traveled fast, and I needed to get out of there.

I found myself outside the guidance office, looking into it. I had never spoken to a councilor. I was sure that they didn't really care. But I needed someone, anyone to talk to. Rumors spread like wildfire around here, and I was now caught in it, even though I had only told the truth. Pushing open the door to the guidance office, I took a deep breath as the tears began to start. I requested to see Mrs. Taylor and shut the door softly behind me….

**Surprising? I hope so, because that's what I was going for! Three reviews and I'll update!  
Xoxo- Nikki3**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAYYYY! Chapter 4! Enjoy guys!**

**MAX POV**

I couldn't tell the councilor the whole truth because by law, she'd be forced to tell someone. But talking about half the truth helped, a little. I had spent so much time in the office that I had completely missed my last class of the day, which I decided was good, because It meant that I wouldn't have to face anyone. By now, it was a sure bet that the whole school thought that I had lied about Dylan raping me.

Sneaking out of the guidance office, I hid in a bathroom stall until I couldn't hear anyone in the halls anymore. I knew that Iggy and Ella would no doubt wonder why I didn't meet them at Iggy's car, but at the moment I just didn't care. Walking home was completely fine. It would give me a chance to clear my mind and to be alone without wondering if everyone was staring at me.

The empty hallways were calming as I walked to my locker, and I was so glad for that. Of course, that was until someone grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, shoving me up against it.

I was face to face with Dylan, and suddenly, I couldn't breath. I wanted to scream and cry out for help, but I found myself incapable of speech. He glared at me with icy blue eyes.

"Listen here, you little slut." He snarled, pinning me against the locker with much more force than needed, considering I was frozen. "If you ever, and I mean EVER, tell anyone what I did to you again, I swear to god I'll-"

"Dylan… I can't believe it." Fang. Fang was standing there watching us, and heard every word that Dylan had just said. He had heard Dylan confess! "Get away from her." He growled, and Dylan shook his head 'no'.

I was shocked with Fang walked over and ripped Dylan away from me, punching him once in the face and the shoving him off down a hallway. Everyone knew not to mess with Fang, because when he was mad, he was dangerous. It wasn't surprising that Dylan scampered off weakly.

Crumpling to the floor, I was in tears. I didn't think that I had any left, considering I spent most of my time in the guidance office crying. Fang sat down next to me, looking down at the ground. I could tell that he was trying to figure out what to say.

"Max… I…" He shook his head, and I remained silent. "I'm sorry that I didn't believe you." He finally told him, slowly and gently. It was a true apology, but it didn't make me feel any better.

"I told you that no one would.. And now the whole school, and all my friends, think that I lied, thanks to you." I snapped, wiping my eyes.

"Max, you have to-" I cut him off.

"No." I took a deep breath and stood, shaking my head. "I don't have accept your apology or believe that you really thought that I was lying. It doesn't matter. I still can't tell anyone, and I wont. And if you do, that I'll hate you more than ever." I told him, picking up my bag. My books were scattered all over the floor from having dropped them. Bending down, my hand brushed Fangs as I reached for my Chemistry book. I snatched that book, and the rest of them up and shoved them in my locker, avoiding looking at Fang.

"I've gotta go. My mom and sister are going to start wondering where I am." I said quickly, lifting my bag onto my shoulder and slamming my locker door shut.

"Let me drive you home." He offered, standing up hopefully.

"I'd rather walk." I told him, and then I turned away and left the school. Once I was outside, I took out my ipod and hit play, and the world around me began to fade away.

_I'm having the day from hell,_  
_it was all going so well (before you came)_  
_And you told me you needed space,_  
_With a kiss on the side my face (not again)_  
_And not to mention (the tears I shed)_  
_But I should have kicked your (ass instead)_  
_I need intervention_  
_Attention to to stop temptation to scream_

_'cause baby_

_[chorus:]_  
_Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart_  
_Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart_  
_Gotta pick myself up where do I start_  
_'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart_  
_No_

_Don't know where I parked my car_  
_Don't know who my real friends are (anymore)_  
_I put my faith in you_  
_What a stupid thing to do (when it rains it pours)_  
_And not to mention (I drank too much)_  
_I'm feeling hung over (and out of touch)_  
_I need intervention_  
_Attention to to stop temptation to scream_

_'cause baby_

_[chorus]_

_Can it be easier?_  
_Can I just change my life?_  
_'cause it just seems to go bad everytime_  
_Will I be mending?_  
_another one ending once again_

_[chorus x2]_

_Falls apart_  
_Gotta pick myself up 'cause things are messed up_

When I got home, I saw Iggy, Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Razor all sitting in the front yard looking worried, and instantly I felt bad. I should have at least texted Ella and told her that I was staying after school or something. As soon as Razor saw me, he made everyone stay where they were and rushed over to me, dragging me around the side of the house and letting go, staring intently at me.

"Maximum Ride, I know you, and I know that something is up. Something has been up since the day after Nudges party, and enough is enough!" He screamed, and instantly I shrunk back, scared. "Lying about getting raped? Max, that's not you. I demand to know what's going on with you right this second." He snapped at me. I was quiet for a few moments before I looked up at him.

"I wasn't lying." I whispered, and then I burst into tears for the fourth time that day. That was a record, considering I'd only every cried three times before in my life. Razor looked taken a back, but instantly grabbed me and hugged me tightly.

"Oh, Max… I'm sorry." He whispered, smoothing out my hair and holding me. I buried my head in his shoulder and just bawled for a couple minutes. When I was finally finished, I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes dry. It took me a minute to realize that everyone was now around us, bewildered because they had heard me say that I wasn't lying.

"I'll kill him." Iggy snarled, rolling up his sleeves and narrowing his eyes.

"Right behind you!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"Me too." I looked up to see Fang standing behind all of my friends, and I was shocked. Had he followed me home.

"Get out of here, Fang!" Nudge said, shoving him back towards his car, which was now parked in front of my house.

"Come on, Sis." Fang said, stepping away from her and frowning. "What he did was bad."

"Yeah, but you're his friend. And you told everyone that Max was lying." Angel said, crossing her arms and joining Nudge.

"That was before Dylan admitted to it." Fang said, shaking his head.

"Fang, it's just better if you leave. You're not even friends with Max, and you kind of ruined her life at school. No one will believe her now.." Nudge said, shaking her head. "Just go home."

She told him, turning and walking back to us with Angel in tow. I watched as Fang sighed, defeated, and left us alone.

"I don't want to tell anyone." I told them, shaking my head and looking off into the distance to avoid looking at their expressions, which I'm sure were all angry.

"Of course you do! He should be put behind bars!" Ella screamed, bewildered.

"No.. I don't want to. No one will believe me. You guys didn't." I pointed out, sadly.

"Yeah, but we do now.." Nudge said quietly, looking at me with big brown doe eyes.

I shook my head again. "No. We're not telling anyone, and that's final."

**Hope you guys liked it. The song was When It All Falls Apart by The Veronicas! Three reviews and I'll update!  
Xoxo -Nikki3**


End file.
